


Unnatural Selection

by charmax



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That body was made to look like a person. We were made in God's image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Selection

  
**Video Title:** Unnatural Selection  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Pussycats Gone To Heaven (Pixies vs Pussycat Dolls) - DJ Lobsterdust  
 **Shows/Source:** Battlestar Galactica, Terminator: Sarah Connor, Terminator movies.  
 **Summary:** That body was made to look like a person. We were made in God's image.  
 *****Images of apocalypse and violence that some may find disturbing.*****  
 **Length/Format:** 3.36, (Xvid, Stream)

**Links:** [Download Xvid (720x400 - 40MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/darwinism-charmax720.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vxQl7977BE)

**Notes:**  
OK so first off this is so far outside my comfort zone as to be in another continent. This vid is one big experiment designed to help me evolve (geddit?) as a Vidder. Everything from the song (first time using a mashup) to the physical editing process (storyboarded in Premiere but mostly edited in AE) to the tone and themes (my dark side, let me show you it.)

The inspiration for the vid came from the fact that this year marks the 150th anniversary of the publication of "The Origin of Species" and the 200th anniversary of Darwin's birth. I've always been struck by the similarities between T:SCC and BSG and I tried to show some of that here. As humanity teeters on the edge of extinction they slide down the evolutionary tree of life whilst the machines evolve into better beings.

kiki_miserychic has written an [insightful commentary](http://community.livejournal.com/vid_commentary/4229.html) for this vid over at . A little more of my choices is discussed in the comments.


End file.
